


Pet

by Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom Will, Dom Will Graham, F/M, Female Chastity, Femsub, Maledom/Femsub, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: The murder husbands have a female slave.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing stories with the reader or original characters or female submissives but I am trying different things. I'm always a little anxious about what words to use for female anatomy because sometimes the wrong word will squick someone out. If I've used any that do that, I do apologize. Anyway, this is Will getting his Dom on with his female slave.

She waited on her knees, hands behind her back and the handle to his favorite flogger between her teeth. He had given her a window of time between seven and eight but said that he could come at any time in that window and to be prepared. She knew that she might be kneeling in anticipation for an entire hour, but it was worth the wait. She wanted to be just as he liked when he laid eyes on his favorite slave. Ever since he placed his red suede collar on her throat and elevated her from part-time submissive to permanent slave these meetings took on new significance. She was his outlet for the needs that Hannibal could not sate. Her doe-like eyes were a perfect contrast from the evil that lurked in Hannibal’s maroon eyes. She gave him something that no one else could.

The door to their room opened at one minute past seven. Will walked in slowly in tight jeans that complimented the shape of his hips, ass, and thighs. His button-down shirt was only half buttoned and his chest and stomach were slicked down with sweat. His feet were bare and he walked to circle her. She knew to keep her eyes cast down and waiting in position. She could smell the rich scent of his body as he circled in closer with each pass. He took her hair in his hands and twisted it into a low twisted ponytail and wrapped it around his hands. Just as he gave off his scent she filled his nose with a sweet floral fragrance that nearly took his breath away. He looked at her body from his overview. The falls of the flogger hanging down from one side and the little bit of handle hanging over from her mouth on the other.

He lowered himself down to place his lips to her ear. “I couldn’t wait to get to you, my pet,” Will said, his voice thick with hunger. “Up, up for me.” He commanded and tugged gently at her hair urging her to stand. He used her hair as a leash and turned her to face him. She wanted to look into those sapphire eyes, but she knew the rules. She kept them downcast even as her body begged her to take a peak. Will released her hair and took a thumb to her cheek, rubbing it tenderly. With his other hand, he reached for the flogger and pressed his thumb to her sweetly curved lips and into her mouth.

“Perfect” he praised her in a whisper as he moved his thumb in and out of her mouth. “Look up at me, pet.”

She eagerly lifted her wide eyes and the warmth in them shot directly into Will’s soul. He felt such peace when he could mirror her warmth and get drunk on her in a way that no whiskey could provide.

“ I want more of your skin, shed your dress for me, pet,” Will ordered and stepped back to give her room to obey him. He pulled a breath in tight when the dress went over her head and onto the floor. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a coy smile silently asking if she was to stop there or continue to undress for him. He shook his head no and moved towards her. He planted hands on her shoulders and walked her to the wall and turned her to face it. “Arms up, hands on the wall,” he said in a commanding tone. Quickly she lifted her arms and pressed her fingertips to the wall in front of her.

She felt his breath moving over her skin as he pushed in close. He planted a gentle wet kiss to the small of her back and stepped back away. She felt the ever so slight graze of the suede falls of the flogger tapping between her shoulder blades. Then it warmed her to the core to feel him sliding it down her body and the tips touched the swell of her hips.

“Open your legs for me,” he said. She scooted her legs open wide and she was rewarded with a palm swatting and gripping her over the center of her panties. “Such a good girl, you are truly a gift. I hope that you know that.``he taps his fingers in a flutter motion against her panties and steps back. The falls now slap softly against her sex, heated as it was by him already. The slaps became harder, thuddier but still on the right side of pleasure, not even dipping into painful.

Will walked up and pushed her hair back from her neck and softly rubbed his scruffy face into her delicate skin. “I came in here intending to use you...hard,” he confesses with a nip to her neck. “Yet you have pulled every ounce of distress out of me and replaced it with a new type of frustration. Let’s just see what it is that you’re feeling.” Will takes a finger and slides it into her panties and across her heat collecting the dampness on his finger and letting out a low purr that echoes against her neck.

He retracts his finger and smacks his lips onto it taking in the wine from her body. “That’s what you’re feeling hmm?” he says and pulls her hair into another twist tail and moves her head back to him. He sucks her ear lobe into his mouth. “What is it that my baby girl needs? Hmmm?” he asks, kissing the words into her ear and chasing them with his hot breath. He knows what she needs, but he delights in her giving it voice. Her ears burn against his lips and he feels the room spin around the two of them.

Will gets himself together and feels his cock pushing into his jeans, begging for space. “Take my jeans down, just my jeans, pet,” Wil orders her. She nods and quickly obeys unbuttoning, unzipping and removing the restrictive layer of denim. Will’s swollen cock stretches against his boxer briefs. Hew steps back from her and walks to the bed, having a seat. “Crawl to me, pet.”

She dropped to her knees and closed the distance between them on her hands and knees, eyes down. “Good girl,” he says softly and caresses her head. “You understand pet, that sometimes I am going to hurt you. Sometimes I am simply going to use you because I can. There will be punishments when they are needed but sometimes pain comes because Daddy wants to give it to you. Do you understand that?” Will informs her while continuing to rub her head.

“Yes, Daddy. I understand,” she replies her voice sounding so small in the large room. “Now, over my knee, pet.”

She lifts and drapes herself across Will’s lap as she was told. A deep flush blooms on her face and neck at the sound of her soaked panties squishing against his thigh as she moves. The color only darkens when she hears Will chuckle in response. She feels the cold metal of a knife being dragged over her thighs and then over her panties and up to the small of her back.

“You wouldn’t believe what this blade has witnessed, well what this blade has been put into action to do,” Will tells her. “You are the purest thing that it has ever touched.” The sharp point presses into her back and he scratches her gently down to her panties and then flips the blade under the waistband and cuts the fabric and pulls it away. He continues to cut strands off of it and tosses them to the floor. “ You won’t need these anymore. You can go home like a shameless harlot with our shared juices staining your thighs. If… I let you leave tonight.”

Will lifts his knee to angle her ass upwards and she is made very aware of how much he enjoys their bodies connected like this. One hand twists into her hair and tilts her head so that he can see her face and the other sweeps across her cheeks, enjoying the feeling of her smooth curves under his palm. Will groans and inhales deeply before lifting and landing a swat to her ass, right over one cheek and then the other. He counted each swat as one.

“One” and then he started back on the first cheek for “two” She stays as still as she can in spite of her body being shaken by the hard spanks. The sound fills the room as swat after swat her skin heats up with each spank. The pressure of him smacking down onto her ass also pushes her harder against his erect cock and it’s an endless loop of excitement for both of them. Finally, Will tosses one of her legs off of the bed, spreading them wide. He spanks down onto her now drenched mound, the slickness making it difficult to keep his hand from sliding around as he tries to spank her there.

“You are quite the messy needy tart, pet. Do you LIKE it when Daddy spanks your bare ass over his knee? You do, don’t you?” Will chuckles and helps her to her knees in front of him again.” I have to decide what to do with you. Take my cock out and wet it. Don’t suck it, don’t lick it. Just hold it there like an obedient cock warmer.” She reaches for the opening in his boxer briefs and removes his throbbing meat. Her soft lips spread and take him in to follow his orders. It twitches in her mouth and she keeps still, holding it as Daddy told her to. Will place one hand on her head and absentmindedly strokes it. She can taste the saltiness of precome on the roof of her mouth and squishes her eyes closed and fights back a moan.

“Ok, pet. I’ve decided. You are excellent at cock warming. What a talented and beautiful mouth you have for me. “ Will smiles and moves her head back removing his cock from her mouth. He positions her on the bed with her ass facing the side of the bed and has her over a pile of pillows. “Perfection,” he says and smiles wide taking the view in. He goes to the dresser and takes out a pair of black vampire gloves and puts them on.

“Alright, beautiful. You need to be cleaned up. You're leaking something tremendous down there and I hate for that delectable wine to go to waste. However, I don’t want it to be a cakewalk for you either. You are so pretty when you struggle. She feels the familiar feeling of prickles against her bare pink ass in the shape of a hand. Realizing that Daddy has gloved up, she whimpers softly into the pillows. Not so soft that Will misses it though.

“What was that darling?” he asks with a playful lilt to the question.

“Just a reaction to the gloves Daddy, I’m sorry. “ she replies

“Don’t be sorry. I put them on to get a reaction. You are doing as I want. Please, don’t hold back, my dark Princess. “ he tells her and lines his face up until she feels the prickles of his facial hair between her thighs and his hot breath over her sex.

“Ok, pet, feed Daddy,” he says. She presses back into the poking sensation of the gloves and is rewarded with his hot mouth sucking her juices in. Her bottom was already tender and pink but now the tiny teeth on the glove were working into it as Will worked her over, drinking her in. She pushes back away to get relief. The absence of his tongue makes her stomach sink. She takes in a deep breath and goes into his hands again. This time he sweeps his tongue rapidly across her clit and then puts his teeth around it. The sensation of him holding it with his sharp teeth makes her clit throb.

The sore skin of her ass is beginning to dampen from tiny droplets of blood from the gloves. Will puts no pressure there. He doesn’t dig in. he doesn’t have to. If his darling pet wants relief to the tugging at her core she will fuck his face and take the pain that is being given alongside it. She pants and moves up a little and Will takes the break to slide his tongue across her blood speckled ass. He places his hands back on her skin and moves his mouth to her center and speaks into her clit, breathing hard to push that heated breath over the sensitive flesh.

“What if I were to tell you to fuck yourself on my gloved finger, pet? Would you wiggle on it taking those tiny scratches on your delicate flower?” he taunted her and she cried out.

“Please, no, Daddy. I’ll be your best girl, but please, No.”

He chuckled and responded “Ok, Princess, not today. Now feed Daddy until you’re empty. Come for me.”

Determined to do as she said and be his best girl she crashed onto his face taking those needle-like points into her sore bottom. The sting brought tears to her eyes but the salvation of his fluttering tongue dancing on her clit made it worth it. He tapped his tongue flat and hard against her engorged clit in a steady pattern. He moved it from the left side of her clit where she felt the most sensation and focused it there.

“May I come, Daddy?” she panted out from above.

“Yes, flood me, feed Daddy,” he commanded and she pressed into his mouth forcefully until her legs shook and she was swimming in waves of pleasure and bucking into Will’s mouth for relief. Will growled and sucked against her quivering body lapping up all that he could take in.

“Stay right there, just like that,” he said in a deep husky voice and she could feel him moving and hear him standing. He slapped his vampire gloved covered hands onto her hips just enough to cause her to jump in response. “Guide me in.” She reached back and pulled at his cock and wiggled herself onto him. When he felt his cock wrapped up in her he bit his lower lip and slammed in. He went balls deep in the first thrust with little resistance with her sex thoroughly drenched and ready for him. One brutal thrust and then another. He ran his hard hot cock into her and felt her muscles clenching it, milking him.

“You take it so well, Princess. Are you ready to milk daddy dry?” he asked, breathless and sweating. She nodded and he said “OK, fuck back into Daddy. Take my come. Drain me.” His eyes glazed over and he watched with blurred vision as she rocked back onto him, fucking onto his cock just as she had his face. The tiny red spots and handprints covered her ass looking like a pink sunset with bloody star. He ripped the gloves off and bent take her throat in his hands and felt her pulse hammering into his fingers. She shuddered and began to ask permission.

“YES,” he wailed and came hard into her. He lost control of his hips and pumped into her his fingers shaking on her throat and his eyes rolling up and out, leaving him blinded and scalding hot.

He collapsed onto the bed and pulled her to him rubbing whatever body part his hands met with equal affection. The back of her knees, the crease in her stomach over her navel. His head began to reset to normal, whatever that entails. She was swimming in the warm waters of high tide. His fingers like seafoam tickling her bare skin.

When he finally broke the contact to clean up she gathered up the scraps of her panties to take to the trash.

“Don’t toss the wettest strip though, pet. We can put it in Hannibal’s Christmas stocking.” Will said and kissed the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal lightly use their female slave as a foreplay object and then some.

“Have you been more aware of your needs and of your wants, kitten?” Hannibal asks, his voice soft and smooth. “I hope so, it’s in your very best interest to amuse us,”

“Yes, Sir,” she replies confidently.

She is feeling nothing like confidence though. As she looks down and sees the restriction of her chastity belt she squirms remembering that her captors have the key to her locked down body. Hannibal hauls her onto a bed and quickly she is restrained at all four of her limbs. Her heart beats rapidly, like a frightened rabbit. One half of her, the reasonable half, tells her that this situation can’t go well and she should try to escape. The curious and excited side tells her that these men are incredibly hot and she is wondering how it will all play out. It doesn’t exactly matter what she wants or needs. It's about what these two men are wanting that matters. 

“You’ve taken a liking to my husband, is that right?” Hannibal asks while he runs his fingers over her jawline. 

“Sir, I like you both,” She answers, as honestly as she feels is safe. 

“Yes, but I see the way you look at my Will,” Hannibal continues and runs a finger across her soft lips. When his hands move down from her lips to brush back and forth over her throat her panic increases. His long slender fingers fold against her neck and his other hand joins the first. 

“I want you to get me hard and ready to fuck him,” Hannibal growls and stands to push down his pants. He pulls her head by the hair and turns her head and she opens wide to receive him. Hannibal pets her face while pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until he can feel her struggle against it inside of her throat. She feels the ache inside of her body and beneath the plastic that is blocking her clit and vagina entirely. Her hips go up to no success. She’s not getting any friction to her vagina in this chastity device.

“Hannibal, is she good at that?” Will asks upon entering and seeing his husband using their new toy. 

“Not as good as you or I, but she probably hasn’t had the amount of practice that we have under our belts,” Hannibal answers nonchalantly as she sucks and licks his cock coaxing it to stiffen out fully. Her eyes burn with water dripping from them. Her heart speeds up when she hears Will in the room. She can’t see him with Hannibal fucking her face but she can see him in her mind. His dark curls and his bright blue-green eyes, his smile and the shape of his thighs and ass are enough to undo someone like her. 

“OK,” Hannibal says, pulling back and removing himself from her mouth. “Let’s turns her around,”

Hannibal and Will untie their sub and turn her body so that her head is at the foot of the bed and restrain her again in this new position. Hannibal removes Will’s pants and underwear and positions him so that his cock is draped over their subs face. Hannibal does the same with his.

“Lick,” Will commands from above and she whimpers and pushes out her tongue to obey. “Good girl, keep going,” 

She licks and sucks at the flesh in front of her face. Hannibal and Will moan, touching one another and gazing into one another’s eyes as they stand over their new toy. Her hot wet mouth creates a warm buzz of erotic electricity to their bodies. Will tosses his head back while Hannibal nibbles gently at his neck. He sweeps his lips across Will’s prickly stubble. With one hand he reaches down to admire the soft silky feeling of the skin on her face in contrast to Will’s scratchy but lovely stubbled skin. With his hands, he lifts his hard cock and lets it slap back down into her lips. Will takes his and lifts it to let it snap back down on top of Hannibal’s and letting her feel the full weight of both of their hard cocks against her mouth. 

Hannibal puts his hands on Will’s hips and leans in to lick his chin and along his lips. He moans into Will’s mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Hannibal asks Will rubbing their cocks together on top of their sub’s face. 

“Yes, so much so,” Will moans back looking into Hannibal’s dark eyes. Hannibal purrs and moves to position Will on all fours over the body of their girl. Will’s cock snaps down and bobs around against her mouth. He holds himself with one hand and with the other he squeezes each of her nipples one at a time. His cock feels wet and he reaches to gather the precome out of his tip. He smears it over her nipples, leaving them hard and tender and now shiny and slick from his precome. 

Hannibal lines his body up behind Will and proceeds to tease his husband with his hardness being rubbed over his hole. Will wiggles against him in need. 

“Say it,” Hannibal hisses.

“Hannibal, fuck me,” Will demands and Hannibal groans and lets his head fall back. He guides the tip of his cock between Will’s shapely cheeks and back over his entrance. He pauses and strokes himself up and down slowly, letting the head rest on Will’s hole. 

She could feel Will’s desire to be fucked while his cock ached and boobed up and down with a life of its own against her face. She pushed her tongue out hoping for precome.

“Hannibal, Please, please, “ Will chants, pushing back against Hannibal.

Hannibal adds some lube to his swollen cock and then pushes the head inside of Will. Will’s body takes it in and he feels himself grow even harder. Their sub is licking his balls up sloppily and drooling over Will’s body. Hannibal holds Will’s thighs and snaps his hips back slamming himself into Will in slow deep movements. He reaches under Will’s body and presses two of his fingers into their sub’s mouth. Her lips wrap around Hannibal’s long fingers just as she did their cocks. She sucks his fingers with the same enthusiasm. Hannibal pulls them back and replaces them with Will’s dick which he strokes into her mouth. 

Hannibal’s hands rest on Will’s lower back and he watches as his hole grips the tip of his cock and he pumps it back in spreading him, stretching him. He takes his erection in his hand to tug as he holds half of his cock inside of Will. Will is lost in the pleasures offered to him and his body sends ripples of electricity through him. Hannibal takes a wet finger and swipes it around Will’s opening while jacking his cock. Will quivers under the sensation and Hannibal starts to move his hips again. Being inside of Will, in any manner, was a supreme pleasure.

“Just think, little girl,” Hannibal says between panting breaths “If you weren’t locked in chastity you’d feel Will’s face when I do this,”

Hannibal reaches over Will’s body and presses on his neck to urge his head to between their sub’s thighs. She whimpers and Hannibal pushes into Will hard and quick, fucking him deep.

“Fuck me, fuck me, please, like that,” Will says breathlessly Hannibal delivers that to him, fucking into him in a steady rhythm. Their sub sucks WIll’s heavy balls into her mouth and hums against them letting her tongue dart over them at the same time. Will’s body starts to really shake. 

Hannibal pulls Will back against his chest and brings his fingers to Will’s mouth. Will turns his head slightly and opens his pink lips to Hannibal’s fingertip. They are pushed in roughly and his hips move faster, fucking into Will with no mercy. His balls bounce and slap against her face below them. 

“Relax your lips down there, wait,” Hannibal tells her. He then takes his other hand and presses it to Will’s sack stretching it over her lips and begins to rub them with the heel of his hand against her face. Will jerks his body back begging for Hannibal. 

Hannibal brings his arm up to chokehold Will from behind while his cock throbs inside of him.

“Smother her under your body, Will, smother her with your cock and balls while I fuck you,” Hannibal whispers into Will’s ear. Will moves his hands down to his cock and Hannibal moans moving his hips rapidly now. 

Everything goes white for the two men while they lose themselves in their shared orgasm. Hannibal unties their sub to roll her to her side and out of the way. He pulls Will down to him and their lips find one another. Hannibal embraces Will and moves his hands over his body. Will grabs his arm to squeeze. He nuzzles into Hannibal. Their pulses slow and their mind comes back to them. Will rests his head against Hannibal's chest and waits for sleep. Hannibal lowers his head and kisses Will’s head leaving his lips open to feel those silky smooth curls at any point when he wakes in the night. 


End file.
